keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Sayaka Miyata
Sayaka Miyata (宮田さやか, Miyata Sayaka) is one of the main protagonists of the series. She is a student at Setouchi Keijo Training School, a former resident of Room 309, and currently a member of the Elite Class. Appearance Miyata has short white hair and blue eyes. Personality Miyata is extremely cool and composed. She can think well under pressure and come up with solutions to problems very quickly. Although she seemed to be reserved in the beginning, overtime she opened up around Nozomi and the rest of Room 309. Miyata seems to get jealous when Nozomi is complemented by more advanced Keijo players. She also has a complex about her bust size and wishes it to be bigger, shown multiple times throughout the manga. Background Her father taught her that the chance to go to the Olypmpics was only possible when she was still young. As such, Miyata felt jealous each time she saw her friends hanging around, since she could only practice Judo and has no friends. At some point, she threw her father down.Chapter 56, pages 9-10 One year ago, Miyata managed to reach the final qualification match of the Olympics. However, she let her opponent to win, as she lost on purpose. Aftermath, her opponent, Hayashida approached her and questioned her why did she let her to win. Miyata explained and revealed her true dream was to become a Keijo player and in fact she has lost interest with Judo. When Miyata hesitated with her decision, Hayashida encouraged her and said that she must chase her dreams. Hayashida also stated that she'd like to become the best Judoka in the world on her behalf.Chapter 32, pages 10-13 Plot Abilities Miyata's Butt Gatling.jpg|Miyata performs "Butt Gatling". Miyata's Triple Cyclone.jpg|Miyata performs "Triple Cyclone". K-acceleration (1).jpg|Miyata activates "K-acceleration". K-acceleration (2).jpg|Allowing her to teleport. K-acceleration Half Power.jpg|A half power version of "K-acceleration". K-acceleration Full Power.jpg|Miyata uses "K-acceleration" at its full power. Miyata is a former Judo star, who reached the final qualification match of the Olympics. Upon switching over Keijo, it's been proven that she's skilled enough to sink all of her opponents on her first trial match, except Nozomi Kaminashi, who was able to rival her. She is later classified as an Out-Fighter. As such, she is disadvantaged when facing an In-Fighter. Rapid Movement: Miyata has a small build, thus she focuses to improve her agility. This improvement has seen on the final test of the second exam, where she is able to move her butt at high speeds, while her opponent mistook it as her chests. Upon hearing that Rin Rokudo is the fastest among Setouchi students, she keeps practicing to become faster. Butt Gatling: Miyata moves at high speeds while launching multiple attacks. Triple Cyclone: Miyata spins around to launch a triple attack intended to hit the opponents three times. K-acceleration （short for: K-くい込ませ acceleration, Kuikomase acceleration): Miyata's trump card. Miyata pulls her swimsuit up to the hip joints to achieve a smoother surface area. Because no matter how comfortable the swimsuits are, they put pressure onto the skin. Thus under the subtle pressure, the faster she tries to move, the bigger the burden. As such, Miyata pulls it up in order to lighten the burden on her butt and becomes faster. After activated, Miyata is able to move at extremely high speeds, as if she is able to teleport from one spot to another. K-acceleration: Half Power: A half power version of the K-acceleration. By using this, Miyata is fast enough to vanish and outwit her opponent. However, Miyata needs to recover her legs for some moments after using it. K-acceleration: Full Power: A full power version of the K-acceleration. Miyata pulls her swimsuit so hard, to the point where she ripped it off. As such, there is no more burden on her butt. Anime & Manga Differences Episode 1 *Her background is skipped, although it's been explained that she is a former Judoka who switches over Keijo. *In the manga. when Nozomi and Miyata watch Keijo matches at the Nishinomiya Keijo Stadium. They watch two matches involving Yamawaki, Kitagawa, Sakaguchi, and Maya Takanashi. In the anime, they only watch one match, involving Kyoko Shirayuki instead, who becomes the winner of the match. *There's a flashback from the final test of the second exam. In the manga, there are two matches, but in the anime there's only one match. *In the manga, Asuka Iori is teamed up with Sayo Miyahama, and Kagami Oguri (after being provoked by Sachiko Yamikumo) to gang up on Miyata. In the anime, Miyata is only ganged up by Miyahama and Oguri instead. *Yamikumo only plays a small amount of role in the anime. She only appears as a random examinee, and simply knows that Sayaka Miyata is a former Judoka. In addition, it seems that Miyata doesn't rewho is she. In the manga, she plays a bigger role, which explains more of Miyata's background. *Her fight with Yamikumo is shortened. In the manga, they fought twice, as there are two matches. *Upon entering Setouchi, Nozomi and Miyata promise to become stronger together. In the manga, Miyata told Nozomi to become stronger together in order to cheer her up due to Nozomi being depressed after defeated by Kawai on the final test. Episode 2 *[[Nozomi Kaminashi|Nozomi] and Miyata figure out that the Elite Class has better foods for their breakfast, including premium gelatos. *Room 309 gets punished on the first day of the Hip Toss training for obtaining the lowest score, in the manga there is no punishment. *Hanabi Kawai, Mio Kusakai, and Rin Rokudo watch over Nozomi and her roommates, whereas in the manga they didn't watch them. Episode 3 *In the manga, right after the trial match against Nagisa Ujibe, Hitomi Hokuto announces that they'll divided into one of three fighting style in Keijo. While Room 309 goes to the cafeteria. In the anime, they goes to bath instead. *Hanabi Kawai, Mio Kusakai, and Rin Rokudo appear after bathing and approach Nozomi and her roomates at the changing room. In the manga, Rin's introduction takes the place in the cafeteria. *In the manga, Rin arrogantly lets one of the other participants to draw the Land for their match. In the anime, Ujibe states one of them have to draw the Land. References Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Setouchi Keijo Training School Category:Elite Class Category:Keijo Examinees